Canada x Reader
by CrazedYaoiManiac
Summary: First fanfic posted on here :D Hooray Actually, I had this posted on me Ask-Hetalia-Russia account on DA, I just wanted to post it here Just some Canada x Reader fluff


You glance at the calender hanging on your bedroom wall, ignoring your mother's impatient calls up the living-room stairs that your dinner was going to get cold if you didn't come down soon. Your fingers trace the numbers until they stop at tomorrow. There lay writing in bold silver sharpie that read "Fair today 8:00 AM". After a few moments of thought, you shrug and a smile spreads onto your face. "Why the hell not." You declare. Your mom's voice hollered up to you again, causing you to grit your teeth in annoyance. "Fine, I'm coming!" You holler back, exasperated. You could tell she was doubtful because you didn't hear any footsteps fading away from the bottom of the stairway. You groan, and you finally exit your room, shutting your bedroom door loudly behind you. You tread over to the stairs, looking down at your mother as she taps her foot in irritation. You raise up your arms. "Happy now?" You ask with a huff. Your mother simply frowns, shakes her head with a sigh, and storms off into the living room, muttering. You just manage to catch her angrily murmur, "Teenagers!" under her breath. You raise an eyebrow, and swiftly descended the stairs. Don't forget you used to be a teenager once. you think, deciding not to say so out loud. Once your reach the dining room, you see a plate of spaghetti and garlic bread awaiting you on the table. You wrinkle your nose in distaste, and poke at the cold garlic bread. You then shrug, and sit down to obediently eat your dinner, no matter how flavorless it was. You finish up the last few bites, rinse your plate, and then wander into the living room. You spot your mother lounging on the couch. "Hey mom, can you bring me to the fair tomorrow?" You ask, summoning up the most innocent look that you could. Your mother only glances back for a second, and shrugs. "Sure, whatever." She huffs. She looks over at you again, and gives you a suspicious stare. "First, did you eat all of your dinner?" "Yes mom." You moan, rolling your eyes. She nods, and turns her attention back to the T.V. in front of her. You head back up the stairs and do your nightly routine of brushing your teeth, using the bathroom, getting into your P.J.'s, then flopping down into your bed feeling triumphant that you got your way. You pull your alarm clock over, set it for 7:30 in the morning, and then tuck yourself into a cozy little ball, and close your eyes for the night. . . . The next morning, your alarm clock blared loudly right by your ear, causing your eyes to pop open at the sudden ruckus. A yawn escapes you, and you reach over to turn of the alarm, but your hand only swished through thin-air. You grunted in frustration, and slowly opened your eyes. The morning sunlight beamed through your windows, causing you to blink rapidly as your eyes slowly adjusted to the new dimness. The alarm clock continued to beep obnoxiously, so you picked it up and flicked it to off, with a sigh of relief. You stretch your arms above your head and another yawn is released. After a few moments, you finally feel that you are awake enough, and you get up to do your morning chores. Once you're dressed, you quickly devour a bowl of cereal and with that, you placed youself on the couch. You were too eager for the fair to really care about turning the T.V. on. Finally your mom had gotten up, gotten dressed, and was just finishing up her cup of coffee. She rinsed out the cup, and turned over to you. "Ready?" She asked "I always am." You smirk. She nods with a small roll of her eyes, and you both head out the door, locking it behind you after you made sure to check that you had your keys on hand. About 20 minutes after you'd gotten into the car, the Ferris Wheel was the first thing to catch your eye. Anticipation bubbled deep within you, and you felt for the money you had brought. Safe inside your pocket. Your mother drove into the parking lot not much later, luckily finding at parking space soon after you both arrived. You eagerly hopped out of the vehicle, and speed-walked to the opening, calling back to your mother to hurry the hell up. You reached a tall man who asked you to pay the toll, and you counted out the necessary money, and gave it to the man, your mom following soon behind. The gates opening and the first thing to hit you was the smells of circus food. It crashed into you like a wave, causing you to feel slightly queasy, but your anticipation quickly rid you of the feeling. "So where should we go first?" Your mother asks you. You glance around, and see a man in ridiculous clothing calling out to people to, "Play the game and win a prize! The first person to get the water to the top gets a plush!" You point over at the stand and look at your mother. She shrugs, and you both gradually make your way over to the stand. You almost reach the game-stand, when your mother informs you quickly that she had to go to work. Since you were old enough to be on your own for a while and she worked at home, you nod and she begins to walk away. "Call me when you're ready to leave!" She calls out, and vanishes into the large crowd of people. You come up to the game set-up, and hold some money out to the man. "Sign me up." You announce to the man, and he smiles at you. "You know if you have a partner, you can get two medium prizes instead of one." He replies. "Come on," He adds, seeing you pause to think for a moment. "You know you want to." You smile back, and nod. "Sure, I'll give it a go." You glance around you, and the first person you lay your eyes on is a cute, blonde-haired boy with one unusually long hair refusing to lay down straight like the others. "Hey, kid! Come over here and help me out!" He yell to the boy. He continues walking on as if he didn't hear a thing, so you hold your index-finger up to the larger man to show him you wanted him to wait for a sec. You dash up to the blond, and grab onto his shoulder. "Kid!" You repeat. "Can you come over here and help me with this game?" The blonde jolts as you put your hand on his shoulder, and he turns around to look at you with wide violet eyes. His face was rather childish, and he had glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. He looked alarmed and he just stared up at you like a deer caught in head-lights. You raise an eyebrow at him, wondering why he was acting so surprised. "Something wrong?" You ask. "N-no, nothing's wrong..." He murmurs. He blinks, and shakes his head, puzzlement reflecting in his eyes. "Uh, sure! I'll help you with the game." He replies, his face flushing a light pink. You giggle lightly because he just looks so ridiculously adorable when he blushes like that. "Good! Come on then!" You announce, and yank him along with you. He stumbles slightly at first, and then quickly comes to the same pace as you. You both reach the stand, and sit down in wait for an opponent. The blonde boy passes the tall man money for the game, and waits with you. Occasionally, you catch him peeking over at you out of the side of your eye. You turn your head to look at him, a look of curiosity on your face. He glances again, and the moment he notices you looking at him, his face glows deep red, and he looked down at the counter, twiddling his fingers nervously. You chuckle lightly at how meek he acted, your attention turning as two more blondes began to walk up to the other side of the set-up, arguing. "Of course I can beat you! I'm way better at these things than you! Watch me!" One of them bellowed angrily at the other. He had extraordinarily large eyebrows, and handsome emerald eyes. The other had playful violet eyes, and he simply laughed at the other. "Arthur, you couldn't beat me in a fair game even if your courier depended on it!" He crowed. Arthur balled up his fists and yelled back, "I can too, you bloody Alfred!" He snapped. Alfred just continued to chuckle loudly. "I'm the hero, it'll be nothing to beat you!" Arthur gritted his teeth and stormed up to the man in charge of the game that you and your partner were waiting at. As the blonde with the large eyebrows pushed his money to the man, and settled into a chair on the opposite side, you suddenly realize something. "Oh yeah!" You exclaim. "By the way, my name is (name), what's yours?" You ask. He blushes yet again, and smiles at you with that irresistibly cute childish face. "M-my name is Matt." He replies quietly, looking back down again and glancing at you shyly. "Nice to meet you." You respond with that goofy grin of yours. He chuckled lightly, and the man in charge's voice rung out from speakers above you heads. "Alright, everybody get your sprayers ready!" The voice announces. You aim your water shooter at the small black dot in the center of the bulls-eye a foot or two in front of you as best you can, and push your fingers down on the red buttons at the handle of the sprayer. "Get ready... get set..." He pauses just for suspense, your fingers tingling with anticipation, and then... "GO!" He bellows. The sprayers immediately begin to shoot. You hiss in annoyance as you see that yours was off by only a centimeter or so, and you angle it to hit the spot in the center a split second later. You don't dare take your eyes off the target, but you try desperately to peek out of the side of you eye to see where everyone's water levels were at. You don't really get to see anything, so you just pray that yours is the highest. After a number of long, tense seconds, the bell chimes loudly announcing the winner. You see your new friend Matt's eyes sparkling with admiration for you a moment later. You look up at the light above your water tube, and blink a few times. After a few moments of staring, a smile of joyful triumph spreads over your face. "Hell yeah!" You jeer, raising your arms in victory. Alfred laughs and points at Arthur. "See? I told you! Mine's more full than yours!" He taunts cockily. Arthur snarls in frustration and points at Alfred's water tube. "You bloody moron, look! Yours is half empty, and mine's half full! I have more than you do in there!" He shouted at Alfred. "You've got it backwards~" Alfred chimes mockingly. "I'm the hero, so I always win!" He looks over at you with bright purple eyes. "I'll let you take the prize though because you're a lady." The blondes stand up and walk away from the stand, Arthur still throwing insults at him, and Alfred mocking him in return. Your eyes glitter with humor as you watch them leave, when a small voice emerges beside you. "Great job!" Matt praises you in a hushed voice. You grin at him again, and even you begin to blush slightly at his praise. The announcer smiles at you cheerfully, and points up at the rows of plushies hanging up at the top of the stand. "Pick any two." He says with a friendly glimmer in his amber orbs. You hold your finger up to your mouth in thought, and point at pointed at a furry-looking moose. The man nods, un-hooks it, and hands it to you. You grab a hold of it, and hug it tightly with a sigh of happiness. You look over at your new friend Matt, and smile. "So what do you want?" You ask him. He looks at you in surprise. "W-well, I didn't actually win it, so shouldn't you claim them both?" You roll your eyes at him, but you couldn't help but feel a little bit of sympathy for him because he was being so generous to you. You casually plop your arm down over his shoulders, causing him to blush and stare at you. "Come on, you were my team-mate! And you were in second place! I mean, I'm pretty talented at games like these so it's no surprise I won, but you were actually really close, and that deserves a praise all by itself!" You add cockily. "Come on, chin up!" You state, pulling his chin gently upwards with your index finger. His face grows as red as a strawberry, and his beautiful violet eyes reflected utter surprise. He made a tiny nod, and pointed at a very soft polar bear. The man passes Matt the polar bear, and as you both turn away, he flashes you a wink. You blush, and pretend not to have noticed. "Hey, let's go on the bumper cars next!" You exclaim, in an attempt to hide your embarrassment. "Sure." He replies, sounding more confident then he had the previous times you had talked to him. You nod, and you both make your way over to the bumper cars. After socializing a little bit as you both waited in line, you finally reached the gates, and handed the woman in charge the money, and walked up to the cars. Matt glanced around, and spotted a nice looking blue bumper car. "How does this one look?" He asks. "I donno," You reply slyly. "you can pick whatever, but we're going against each-other!" You announce, and hop into a red one. He looks surprised at first, but the surprise in his eyes soon melts away to determination. "Okay!" He chuckled and hopped into the blue bumper car. Everyone settled into their carts, and you made sure to clip your seat-belt into place. You hear the sound of racing lights and hold onto the steering wheel. A low 'beep' noise rings around the carts. Then another. When the last high 'ding' is made, you stomp on the gas pedal and immediately jolt up ahead. You spin the wheel, in search of Matt, when you're jerked forward from behind. You spin around, and see Matt there, his face spelling joy. You giggle at him as he turns away, and goes for someone else, and you scoot over to his left, getting bumped into by a number of others, and press as had as you can on the gas. Matt jolts to the right, and laughs. His laugh was just the cutest thing. After long moments of bumping and being bumped, your car suddenly slows down, eventually to a stop. Once you and Matt un-buckle and get out, you accidentally bump into each-other and you both start laughing. You walk out the gate directly next to Matt, and you wrap your arms around his. He blushes and walks along, allowing you to hold onto him the whole way. After playing numerous games and having a good time, you look up at the sky, and realize that it was getting late out. "Hey, lets get on the Ferris Wheel. It's really pretty at night." You say, suddenly breaking the silence. Matt nods and you lead him to the Ferris Wheel with you. You pay the fee as usual, and hop into a platform with him. You sit directly next to him, and it starts to bring you upwards. Your stomach twists slightly from a fear of heights, but once you neared the top, the beauty of the fair was enough to relax you a little bit. Matt seems to be feeling the same way, for his eyes were soft as he looked down at the thousands of little lights scattered around the fair, shining rebelliously against the cold night sky. He saw the slight nervousness in your eyes, and chuckled lightly. "Scared of heights?" He asked. Your cheeks burn slightly and you shake your head. "Me? No. I'm fine with heights, nothing scares me!" You declare with a little huff, mustering up as much bravery as you could to lean your shoulder on the edge. Matt smiles, amusement glittering in his gaze. The Ferris Wheel stops you at the very top. After a while Matt turns to you. "You know (name)... you're really pretty." He murmurs with a blush. Your cheeks flushed a rosy-red, and you sit up straight, looking at him with wide eyes. "Y... you think so?" You reply at last. Matt gives you another one of his captivating smiles, and nods. You smile back at him joyfully. "I think you're really attractive too." You blurt out, and cringe in annoyance at how stupid you sounded , but Matt found it all the cuter. You both inch closer to each-other, and once you were mere inches away, you both hesitated. No! You hiss to yourself in your mind not wanting embarrassment to get the best of you, you push your lips into his, accidentally going a little rougher than you intended. Matt closed his eyes and kissed back. You backed away after a moment, and let out a shaky sigh. "I love you..." You whisper to him. Matthew gives you a deeply affectionate stare. "I love you too." He echoes, grasping onto his polar bear tightly. You do the same to your moose, affection, joy, and slight embarrassment flowing out from you in waves. You give him another kiss, much gentler and warmer than your first try, and then rest your head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around you and lays his head on yours. This was probably going to be your best visit to the fair yet. 


End file.
